Sirius Love
by SapphireEyedDancer
Summary: Sirius Black falls in love with a girl. This girl, Jade Spektor, doesn't want to be in love...with anyone. What can Sirius possibly do to change he mind? Will he be able to change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I began writing the second chapter to this, but then got stuck. So then, I reread the first chapter, and realized I hated it, so I rewrote it. Not that many people actually read the first chapter. Anyways this is my rewritten chapter 1, I hope you LOVE it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my OCs, Jade and Nathan Spektor. That's pretty much all I own…I think.**_

_**Oh, and I do LOVE reviews very much. So, PLEASE review! **_

_**Rated T just to be safe**_

**Jade's P.O.V.**

"Jade Spektor," I heard someone yell. I recognized the voice of Lily Evans, my best friend. Even though Lily and I had almost nothing in common, somehow we became friends in the middle of our first year. When we first met we didn't like each other very much, but we managed to tolerate one another…most of the time. Eventually, after enough civil conversations we decided to become friends; later on best friends.

I tugged on the sleeve of my little brother to tell him to stop for a second before I turned to face Lily. I raised my arms ready to embrace her in a friendly hug. I noticed she hadn't changed much over the summer. Actually, the only visible way she changed was she was a little bit tanner; not much. I was kind of glad to know that not everything was changing.

After a good minute or two of us hugging, Nathan, my brother, said, "Jade, can we get going now? I don't want to miss the train." And with that, the three of us went looking for an open compartment. To my surprise, it didn't take us that long to find one; I guess I found it weird since I remembered how in my past years I always had trouble finding a free seat. I usually got stuck with the Marauders.

Not this year though, this year I got to sit with Lily and Nathan. Lily and I sat on one side of the compartment, Nathan sitting opposite of me. Nathan sat awkwardly, playing with his ear. Even though he'd never admit it I'm sure he was nervous; which honestly, I did find odd, Nathan was usually overly confident.

I leaned back, "Lils, can you actually believe we're already in our seventh year? I feel so weird thinking we won't be coming back next year."

Lily sighed, "I know. It seems just like yesterday you put a rat in each of my gloves for Herbology. Do you remember that? Remember how many detentions it got you?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "I can't believe _you_ remember that, and they were mice not rats. And yes that got me eight detentions; twice a week for a month, which was nothing compared to the time Sirius and I got caught setting off Dungbombs in McGonagall's office. That got us three detentions a week for three months. Detention with McGonagall is hell."

"Jade, watch your language. Your brother is only eleven," she scolded after giving my arm a slap.

I laughed, so did Nathan. "Lily, it's not like he's never heard a curse word before; if you'd even consider hell to be a curse word."

"It really isn't," he added. I think he might have been trying to help me out, but really he was only getting himself dragged in.

Lily rolled those bright green eyes of hers, "Nathan, it is very much a curse word, and a curse is a curse. No matter how insignificant it may seem." She turned back to me, though I wish she hadn't. "And Jade, I don't care if he's heard curse words before; I don't want him hearing them from his older sister. It's bad enough you pull pranks on people, you don't need to curse too."

I laughed. Lily was funny when she was mad, though I'm sure she didn't find it as amusing. "Alright Lily, you're right. I shouldn't have sworn in front of Nathan." I gave Nathan's leg a light kick and went on, "I'm sorry, I soiled your innocence with my rancid language, Nathan. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Don't start with the sarcasm, Spektor." Uh oh, she called me by my last name. That's never a good sign. "I guess if you want to ruin your brother, by cursing in front of him it's your call, but I vote against it."

Did I mention Lily, and I didn't have much in common?

"Lils come on, is this how you want to start our final year at Hogwarts? Fighting? I won't curse in front of Nathan anymore if that makes you happy," I compromised.

"It's fine Jade. Let's just forget about it."

"Deal," I began, "Anyways, how many times do you think James will ask you out this year?"

"I don't know, hopefully zero. I'm getting tired of him annoying me. Why can't he just get it through that thick skull of his that I don't like him?"

I know that she said she doesn't like James, but I knew that somewhere deep down she must've liked him, even the tiniest bit.

"Are you sure you don't like him? I mean he's not exactly the same kid he was before," I argued, trying to get her to admit she might like him.

She crossed her arms, "I am most certainly positive that I do not like him. He's arrogant, and annoying, and perverted, and even though he might not be the _same_ kid he was before, he is still extremely immature. How could you even think I that there's even a possibility of liking that git."

"Well I don't know, I guess I just thought you might've developed a crush on your admirer. Sorry, if I was wrong."

Lily let out a sigh, as if she had been holding her breath, "It's alright. I–"

The compartment door creaked open, and James Potter and Sirius Black walked in. Those two truly did know how to time things well.

James wedged himself in between Lily and I, "Oh my Lily flower I've found you." He threw an arm around her.

Poor Lily, having to endure James Potter's constant attempts to get her to go out with him. It was cute, and all, but he did often take it too far.

Sirius Black strutted over to the seat closest to the window on the other side of the compartment. "Who's the kid?" He asked, nodding towards Nathan.

"The kid is–" I began, but was rudely interrupted by my little brother.

"I'm Nathan, her younger brother, and I am more than capable of introducing myself. Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me kid." Sometimes I loved Nathan, he was so straight forward with people.

He leaned in a bit closer to Nathan which worried me, "Nathan, what kind of secrets could you tell me about your lovely sister?"

A mischievous grin spread across Nathan's face, "I could tell you every kind of secret about my sister, but I'm not sure she would like that. In other words, I'd be happy to tell you anything you'd like to know."

God, sometimes I hated Nathan. He would be the first person to spill all my secrets; he was one of the only people to actually know all of my secrets.

Before he could say anything else, Lily stood up, and stomped out. She was obviously furious. I slightly blamed myself; I should've been paying more attention to her and James' conversation. James was one of the only people who could actually get her angry enough to just get up, and leave a room. I think she left because she didn't want to do anything she would regret later.

I sighed, and shook my head at James, "When will you learn? If you really want Lily to like you annoying the hell out of her will not do that."

Nathan covered his ears, and put on a mock violated face, "Jade! You just tainted my innocent life with your foul words."

"You're such an idiot," I laughed while giving him a light shove.

I began to stand up to go look for Lily, but Sirius stopped me, "Jade, we didn't come just to bug you two. We did actually have a reason."

"And what would that be?" I asked, not interested.

"Well," Sirius began, "we were wondering if you had the _stuff_ with you." I laughed at the way he said 'the stuff' he acted as if we were robbing a bank or something like that.

"Yes, it's under the seat. You're welcome to grab it for yourself. I'm going to go find Lily, make sure she's not too upset." Again, I began to go look for Lily, but quickly realized something. I couldn't just leave Nathan we those two blokes. They'd contaminate his mind, possibly give him diseases.

"Nathan, I'm not sure how I feel about leaving you with two seventeen year olds who act less mature than you," I said, turning the heels of my feet.

"Well thanks for the compliment," James muttered.

I ignored him and continued, "Do you think you'll be alright? I'll only be gone for a few minutes. Think you can deal with them?"

Nathan nodded, "I'm in charge right?"

"Well of course. I'm not going to leave either of them in charge; only a complete fool would do that."

"Just keep on insulting us as if we're not here," Sirius spat.

I ignored him too, "I'm leaving now. Be back in a few minutes; try not to kill my brother."

"I won't miss you," I heard Sirius tease as I walked out the door.

I think I might've heard James say, "Yes you will," but I'm not positive. I know he said something, but I couldn't make it out all the way since I was leaving.

I passed a few compartments; three to be exact, before I found Lily sitting with Alice Prewett, and Marlene McKinnon.

Lily looked like she had calmed down. "Lils, are you alright?" I asked, taking a step into the compartment.

She nodded, "I'm fine," she still sounded extremely angry, "James is just the most annoying git in the world. I'm sorry Jade, but if James is going to be there, I don't think I can sit with you in that compartment."

Looks like I'll be sitting with the Marauders again. I understood why she couldn't sit with me though. I thought about sitting with her, Marlene, and Alice, but decided against it. Marlene and I always seemed to get into some kind of fight; I guess we just never liked each other. Lily said it was weird because apparently, Marlene, and I had a lot in common.

I let a weak smile appear on my face, and gave a wave good-bye to Lily and Alice. I think it might be possible that I unintentionally scowled at Marlene.

Back at the compartment, I found the rest of the Marauders had filtered in. "Merlin, you've multiplied," I laughed, standing in the doorway. I sandwiched myself in between Sirius, and Nathan, seeing that my previous seat was occupied by Peter Pettigrew, someone I've never been too fond of.

I rested my elbow on Nathan's shoulder, and asked, "Did they give you any trouble? Any at all? I will beat them up for you Nathan, remember that."

He laughed, "Jade, you are one of the least threatening people I know. I think I could beat you in a fight, so I'm no exactly sure how much damage you'll do to any of them. And no, they didn't give me any trouble. I actually don't see what's so bad about them."

James, Peter, and Sirius, all laughed; Remus was reading a book, so I don't think he was really paying attention to what we were saying.

"Yeah Jade, we're not _that _bad. It hurts to know that you think so little of us," Sirius pouted. I hated it when he pouted; it always made me giggle, and I do mean always. And when I giggled I always blushed, probably because I have the most obnoxious giggle in the world. I don't even know why his pout made me giggle, it just dd.

So guess what I did, I giggled, and blushed for no apparent reason other than Sirius pouting. Which everyone found normal other than Nathan. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, obviously curious.

For another odd reason that made me laugh even harder, don't ask me why; I wouldn't have an answer for you. Once I stopped laughing, I drew a breath to answer, "I have absolutely no clue."

"I know," James shot. I raised an eyebrow; I was interested in what he had to say. "You love Sirius, but that's okay because Sirius loves you back. So now you two kiss and live happily ever after." He had a smile that showed he was proud of himself.

"Do not!" Sirius and I practically shouted in unison. I think James only got more amusement from this since he was obviously holding in his laughter. Peter, on the other hand, was having a fit of laughter. I shot a glare at him, hoping it would make him stop; it didn't.

James swallowed his glee and continued, "Yes you do. It's apparent to everybody, but you two. For Merlin's sake have you not noticed how much you two flirt?"

"We do not flirt," Sirius retorted.

"Yes you do. I think you two might flirt more than I hit on my Lily flower."

"That's not even possible," I added, "You hit on Lily as if it's your job."

"It is, but that's beside the point. The point here is you two are in love, and should just tell each other already because it will be better for both of you if you do."

"Yes because admitting your love for Evans totally worked for you, right?" Sirius asked harshly. If he was angry he didn't show it in his face. He looked almost happy, but he voice was ice cold.

James shrugged it off, knowing Sirius only said it out of anger, "Lily will come around eventually. You two will regret not saying it."

I sighed, "Can we just change to subject. This is getting quite annoying."

"Agreed," Sirius added.

"In a minute," James said quickly, "just riddle me this. If you two 'aren't' in love then how come Padfoot carried you all the way to the Hospital Wing when you broke your ankle? Or how come he only seems to be able to remember your birthday? Or how come in our fifth year when Sirius replaced all the green and silver in the Slytherin common room with red and gold, you took the blame for it?"

God, James was really getting on my nerves. He couldn't just understand Sirius, and I were just friends. "I can explain two of the three. The first one is simple; he was the one who broke my ankle. He probably felt like he had to carry me. And the last one, that was a brilliant prank that I was happy to take the blame for. I'm still not sure how he even got into the Slytherin common room. Sirius you can take the second one."

Sirius hesitated, "Her birthday isn't the only one I remember. I know yours is March Twenty-Seventh. I'm not stupid." Then he turned his head towards me, "And I did not break your ankle. You fell out of that tree."

I rolled my eyes, "That is so not true. You push–"

Before I could carry on, Remus slammed his book closed, and said, "Please, let's not start arguing again. You all were giving me a headache."

After that the rest of the train ride was pretty much what'd you'd expect it to be. Remus feel asleep, Peter agreed with anything James or Sirius said, James and Sirius grabbed the duffle bag I brought, and Nathan and I discussed his sorting; decided he would be in Gryffindor like me.

About the bag, at the end of our sixth year James and Sirius came up with a brilliant prank. Unfortunately, they didn't know how to get all of the supplies, so I told them that I could get the supplies that they couldn't. That's what was in the bag.

Finally, the train came to a stop, and we were at Hogwarts.

_**Okay, so I hate the ending, but I couldn't think of another way to end it…**_

_**I still LOVE REVIEWS, so REMEMBER TO REVIEW**_

_**Have a good day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so I really want to know what you think about the story. Please review. Reviews make it so I work harder to write the story. **_

_**Also, since school has started, along with all my extra-curriculars, plus a bunch of other stuff, it will be difficult for me to find time to write. I hope to update the story at least once a week, but if I don't update for a while it's not because I stopped writing; it's because I have too much stuff to do. Please be patient with me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter….I still do own my OCs, Jade and Nathan Spektor, Corey Wasilnak, Brandon and Brianna Bells, all those other random names I made up that may or may not be in later chapters, and Sophia, Maxine, and Carla, who currently, have no last name.**_

_**One more thing, I apologize if some things don't make sense, or the grammar is bad, or the spelling is bad, or if this chapter is just terrible. The majority of this was written while I was sleep deprived, and I haven't gone back and looked through it yet.**_

_**Update**__**: So I've gone through the story, so you can disregard the above paragraph. I'm sorry if there are still things wrong with it; I'm only human. I didn't change the chapter much, I just moved a few parts, took out a few parts, and added a few part. I hope you like it!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I sat next to Lily at the Gryffindor table, and I was sure to leave an empty seat on my other side for Nathan. Because I just knew he would be in Gryffindor. Remus and Peter sat across from Lily and I, a gap in between them where James and Sirius would usually be. But at that point neither James or Sirius were anywhere to be found.

Twenty-three first years were sorted before Nathan; five Hufflepuffs, six Slytherins, seven Ravenclaws, and five Gryffindors. Nathan was the sixth Gryffindor.

I watched as my little brother proudly strutted to the Gryffindor table, and took the open seat to my left.

Surprisingly Nathan didn't push me away when I went to give him a hug. Usually he hated anything remotely similar to a hug, but at that moment I think he was too happy to care about the fact I was giving him a hug.

Finally, I let him go, and ruffled his golden hair; another thing he hated. "Jade, not in public," he said, obviously embarrassed. He fixed his hair, and his eyes seemed to lock onto something. I followed his gaze to a first year girl sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

I nudged his side, "Nathan, drooling is not attractive."

He glared at me, but not for long. His eyes quickly fluttered back to the same first year. I couldn't help but smile, it was just so cute.

Lily lightly pushed my back, and as I was turning towards her, she asked, "Where's Sirius and James?"

I shrugged, "No clue." I nodded towards Remus, "Do you know where they are?"

"They said something about pranking Corey Wasilnak," he answered.

"Yeah," Peter added.

Poor Corey, he was always a target of James and Sirius's pranks. He was a nice guy and all, but his looks were…different. His hair was an awkward shade of brown/blonde, one of his eyes was green the other was blue, he was shorter than most guys to be truthful he was shorter than a lot of girls too, and he had buck teeth. James, Sirius, and Peter called him the beaver.

"Why do they insist on torturing that boy?" Lily asked.

"Because it's funny," Peter replied.

"It is not funny," I retorted, "Corey is a nice guy. He shouldn't be teased because of his unfortunate looks."

"Somebody got a crush on the beaver?"

I rolled my eyes, "You are an annoying git."

"You are an annoying git," he mimicked.

'_What an annoying little rat,_' I thought to myself. Before I could speak my thought out loud I noticed James and Sirius walking in, both of them looking quite shocked.

They both took their normal seats, the ones that fill the gap in between Remus and Peter.

"What happened?" I questioned. "Couldn't find Corey?"

Sirius shook his head, "We found him alright. He's just-"

"Changed," James finished.

"Changed how?" Lily wondered out loud.

"Changed in every way you could imagine," James began as they both leaned as if they were telling us a secret, "he's taller."

"No more buck teeth," Sirius added.

"Both of his eyes are now a greenish bluish color."

"His face isn't as odd as it was before."

"His hair is shorter, and a more normal color."

"Even his voice is different."

"It's not so strange anymore."

Once I was sure they were done listing how Corey had changed I spoke, "So it looks like you two will have to focus pranks on a different victim?"

"Well we still have Snivellus to torture," James said with almost a hint of pride in his voice.

Severus Snape was another poor soul who had to suffer through their pranks. He wasn't the friendliest person in the world, neither was he handsome, but Lily seemed to like him, or at least she tolerated him. She was better friends with him from first year to fifth year, but in our sixth year he called her a mudblood, and after that she didn't really want to be friends with him. Who could blame her?

I had a grudge against him since our third year when he intentionally blamed me for something he happened to know I didn't do. I had to undergo so many detentions for that; it was practically impossible for me to ever forgive him. Not that he ever gave me a reason to forgive him after that. Him calling Lily a mudblood only made me dislike him more.

After the feast Lily, Alice, and the irritating Marlene, were talking in our dorm. Unfortunately, or maybe it was fortunate, I was uninterested in their conversation topic, love. At that point in time, I didn't really believe in love. I figured love was nonexistent. It's funny, being a witch I faced things every day that seemed illogical, and love was the thing I didn't believe. Consequently, I went looking for my diary; yes, I kept a diary. Sue me.

After a good twenty minutes of searching through ever thing I brought with me I realized where it must have been. That bag I had given James and Sirius, I must've slipped it in there unknowingly. Suddenly my body filled with worry; what if they had read it? That diary had every little last detail about my life in it; if somebody was to read all of it…I don't even know what I would have done.

"Is everything alright Jade?" Alice asked as I stood up to leave the dorm.

I shook my head, and without a word stomped down the steps leading to the common room. I found the Marauders, and two fourth years who I didn't know. Remus was reading a book, the same book he was reading on the train, near the fireplace, James, Sirius, and Peter, were gathered around a book with a dark red cover, and in golden letters "Jade Annabeth Spektor" written on it's spine.

"Sirius Orion Black!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "You put my diary down right now!"

Immediately he jumped up, and dashed for the door. I was much faster than him, so it wasn't hard for me to beat him to the door. Of course that doesn't mean he gave up; no if he ever gave up my life would've been too easy.

He ran the other way, avoiding any obstacles in his way, including the two fourth years. I hurried after him, copying his every move. I chased him around the common room nearly three times before I finally tackled him to the ground, my head landing right on his chest.

James, being a complete idiot, whistled at us and teased, "Get a room!"

I glared at him, which unfortunately didn't stop his laughter, Peter's laughter, or the laughter of some of the immature gits that were in the crowd we had gathered.

I felt my cheeks burn in anger, or maybe it was embarrassment, possibly a little bit of both. Either way my cheeks felt like they were on fire, and I just wanted to scream.

I sat up, still feeling angry and or embarrassed, and scowled at Sirius, "Give me my diary."

Thankfully, he didn't put up a fight; this was one of the only moments I ever knew him to not put up a fight.

After grabbing my diary I stood, and dusted myself off. After that, I took a good look at the crowd we had drawn. I could recognize most of the people that made the crowd. There was Lindsey Gallagher, Mark Eaton, Maria Phillips, Jacob Sisinstine, and about twelve other kids who I could list, but I really don't feel like it.

Once I had felt that I had a good knowledge of who was there, and who wasn't I silently walked back up to my dorm, where a confused Lily and Alice, and an uninterested Marlene, were waiting to see what had happened.

So I told them, I didn't really want to, but I figured that I would tell them eventually, or they would hear from someone else. And if they heard from someone else the rumor could have been completely twisted already, so I thought it would be best if they heard it from me.

The Next Morning

Lily woke me up, like she always did; I had issues with waking up by myself. I didn't take as long as I usually would, knowing that Nathan would wait for me to go to the Great Hall; I just knew he would.

In the common room I found Nathan, and a boy who looked kind of familiar, sitting on the couch having some sort of conversation.

Nathan jumped off of the couch once he saw me, and said, "Hi Jade!" And on his face was that goofy smile of his.

I laughed, "Hello little brother."

He walked up to me, and the boy followed. "Jade, this is Brandon Bells. Brandon this is my completely mental older sister, Jade."

Brandon opened his mouth, but I accidentally cut him off, "Are you Brianna's little brother?"

"You knew my sister?" He asked as if he didn't expect anyone to know his sister.

"Of course I knew Brianna. She was the only other girl on the Quidditch team. It's a shame that she had to graduate, she was a brilliant keeper."

"Oh, well yeah, I am her little brother." And suddenly it seemed awkward, and I had no clue why. I still have no clue why.

The three of us walked to the Great Hall together. When we got there, I searched the room for Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus, and once I found them I began to walk to them. I didn't hear footsteps following me, so I turned around. Nathan was lost in a gaze, and I think Brandon was trying to get him out of it.

Once again, Nathan was staring at the Hufflepuff girl. I walked back to him, and gave him a light push, "This again Nathan? Just go talk to her, she is just another person. I doubt she will bite you."

That seemed to be enough to snap him out of his trance, and a huge grin spread across his face. Him and Brandon walked to the Hufflepuff table, and sat with the girl, and two other girls who I assumed to be her friends.

As I sat across from the Marauders, James asked, "Where did Nathan go? I saw him walk in with you."

"He went to go talk to some girl he was staring at last night," I answered as I made a plate for myself.

"Is that what he was doing? I thought he was broken," Sirius laughed.

"Broken? How exactly would he have been broken?"

He shrugged, and continued to eat what was on his plate.

"So where is my Lily flower?" James asked.

I rolled my eyes. "She's somewhere with Alice and Marlene. I wanted to come down with Nathan, just to make sure he got here okay."

"What exactly did you think was going to happen if he walked here by himself? Did you think he would get kidnapped?" Remus sniggered.

"He could've gotten lost. You know like I did on the first day, and I missed my first two classes. Remember that?" After a few laughs I continued, "Yeah, I didn't want that to happen to him."

"But Nathan seems like a smart kid, I doubt something like that could happen to him," Sirius said.

"What? I wasn't a smart kid?"

"No Jade, you were the smartest first year ever," Sirius said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

A few minutes later we were joined by Lily, Alice, and Marlene. Lily and Alice on either side of me, and Marlene on the other side of Alice.

"My Lily flower!" James exclaimed as soon as Lily took the seat across from him.

"If you keep on calling me that I'm going to move," Lily stated firmly.

"Understood," James said as he looked down.

"Anyways," Sirius began, "I'm quite curious, what is so bloody important about your diary, Jade?"

"Umm, everything! That diary has every little detail about my life since first year. If someone got a hold of it, and learned enough of my secrets my life would be completely ruined." And every word of that was true. The kind of secrets I kept in there are unmentionable.

Alice lightly shoved my side, "Secrets? You've been keeping secrets from us? The boys I can understand, but come on. Us girls are supposed to tell each other everything."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Well, if it makes you feel any better you, and Lily know way more secrets about me than those four do." Notice how I deliberately leave out Marlene?

Alice scoffed, "It doesn't make me feel _that_ much better."

"So what kind of secrets are you keeping from us?" Peter asked.

"Secrets like how she fancied Moony in our first year," Sirius answered.

Almost instantly after he said everyone, but him, laughed.

"Are you saying you didn't know?" James asked, trying to hold back a few chuckles.

"Wait, you all knew, and didn't tell me?" Sirius honestly looked as if somebody had just stabbed him in the heart.

"Well we all kind of figured you could've figured it out. I mean, it was completely obvious," Lily explained.

"I never noticed," he mumbled to himself.

I giggled…remember what I said about my giggles? They're extremely obnoxious and annoying. "Either way, I don't even care who knows about that anymore. I was only eleven, and I didn't fancy him for that long. So how far did you get into it?"

"What?"

"My diary."

"Oh that," he said dumbly, "well, you so rudely stopped me right at the point of your first kiss. I never got to finish that part, so who exactly was your first kiss?"

Wow. I never knew someone could actually be that dumb. "Oh it's nobody you know," I laughed.

"Who was it?"

This of course only made me laugh even harder; apparently it was too hard for him to remember that he was my first kiss. Lily leaned to her side, and whispered in my ear, "Wasn't he your first kiss?"

I nodded, and again laughed even harder.

"What's so funny?" Sirius started to look a bit stressed or annoyed or something.

Before I could even try to answers him I felt a tap on my back. Consequently, I turned around to see who it was. It was Nathan. "What's up little bugger?"

He shot me a look that said, '_Jade not in public_' and that made me laugh. "I just wanted to tell you that Brandon, Sophia, Maxine, Carla, and I are gonna get going. I didn't want you to worry when you saw that I was gone." He said the names as if I was just supposed to know who these people were. It's not like I couldn't infer that the girls were the same Hufflepuff girls he was sitting with, but I wondered which one was the one he had been staring at.

"Alright baby brother," that one I did on purpose, "don't get kidnapped, or lost." Towards the end I patted his arm.

After that, the rest of breakfast was filled with laughter, and random conversations. Soon enough, it was time for the first class of the day. I had potions with Slughorn, talk about boring. I hated potions; maybe it was partially because I was completely terrible at potions, but still. Remus was the only one who had the same class as me.

_**Another really crappy ending, sorry I kind of suck at endings. Again, I'm sorry for anything that doesn't make sense, is not grammatically correct, is not spelled right, or if this chapter just all together sucks. I'm not sure how this chapter compares to the first chapter in length, but I hope it's relatively close. **_

_**I hope I don't wind up rewriting this one like I did the first one, but knowing me I just might. Again, I'm going to try and update once a week, but that might not happen. **_

_**Update**__**: Okay so I just realized I don't really give Peter many speaking parts, and I'm going to try and work on that. I personally am not a fan of Peter, and that's probably why I don't have him speak a lot. So in the next chapter I will try to have Peter speak more.**_

_**PLEASE tell me what you think, even if you hated this.**_

_**So PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Thank you, and have a nice day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay…..I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Last weekend I was at my grandma's house so, I couldn't updated then, and the weekend before then, I wasn't ready yet. So sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way…I do own all of my OCs, but I don't really feel like naming all of them right now. You'll most likely be able to tell who they are.**_

_**Please review!**_

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I sat in my assigned seat, which I thought was way too far from Remus. It's not that Remus, Lily, Alice, James, Sirius, and I guess Peter were the only people I spoke too; it's just if I could choose I would rather speak with one of them.

My thoughts were shattered into pieces when I heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Well if it isn't Jade Spektor." I hastily turned to the body sitting next to me that had somehow gone unnoticed.

To be truthful, I had absolutely no clue who he was, and I felt a little bad about not instantly recognizing him since it was so obvious he could easily identify me. Even though I had didn't know who he was, I nervously laughed and said, "Hey you." I'm totally sure he bought that.

Luckily, he didn't seem angry that I couldn't distinguish who he was. "It's me, Corey. Corey Wasilnak." So, when Sirius and James said that he had changed they were not kidding. He had left Hogwarts short, and odd looking, I know that sounds mean but I do mean it in the nicest way possible, and he had come back to Hogwarts grown, and somewhat attractive.

"Corey?" I said in disbelief. He nodded and I laughed, "Somebody's been drinking their milk."

He laughed along, "Something like that." He shifted in his seat and continued, "So how was your summer?"

"Awkward." And that was an understatement.

"Why is that?" Why was that? Oh let me think, I had to spend my whole summer with my step-mother, who doesn't want anything to do with magic, my step-brother, who is a mama's boy and doesn't shut up, my father who doesn't want anything to do with magic, and my brother who is the only reason I didn't go completely mental.

I didn't really want to go into detail about my summer, so I found it fortunate that Slughorn chose the best time to start rambling. This doesn't mean I like it when he rambles on aimlessly, which he always seemed to do; I actually hated it when he wouldn't shut up. I found it extremely annoying.

As I set all of the listed ingredients on the lab table Corey looked at me and asked, "You any good at potions?"

I sighed, "Not exactly, you?"

"Not at all." That was just great news. I was stuck with someone just as good at potions as I was; terrific.

Even though I was quite disappointed that I was not paired up with someone who was extraordinary at potions, I just wanted to make the best of the situation. "Well, let's just try and follow the directions, and hope for the best. Hey, maybe we'll get lucky, and brew it perfectly."

"Optimist much?"

I shook my head as I read the first step to myself, "Not always. I'm just in that mood today." He smiled and nodded, and we continued to try and get through that horrid potion. Even worse part; we had a time limit. This meant we were rushing, when people rush they're careless, and when rushing careless people who are terrible with potions try to make a potion, it usually turns out dreadful.

But, somehow we pulled through, and finished seconds before the timer went off; we were definitely the last pair to finish. In other words we were completely lucky. And at some point while making the potion I realized that even though Corey looked extremely different, he was definitely the same Corey from the previous years. His humor was the same, everything about his personality was the same, and it was just his looks that changed.

"Hmm…" Slughorn began as he examined our potion, "I'm pleasantly surprised, you two have been able to concoct the correct potion. Good job, you two." Without another word he went on the check the next potion.

Corey broke the silence with laughter, "God, how did we pull that one off?"

"I'm not sure, but I doubt we'll be that lucky again," I answered. It truly was remarkable, that had been the first time I had ever brewed a potion that was acceptable without Lily's help.

"Aww, where did the optimist go?"

I began to say something else, but was quickly interrupted by Slughorn, "Class dismissed." I gave Corey a smirk good-bye, and went into the hallway to join Remus.

"So who was your partner?" I asked curiously. I honestly didn't have a clue who it was. I think if I had had a partner who I did not talk to, then I would've known who Remus' partner was.

"Lindsey Gallagher. I swear she would not shut up. If she asks me one more time if I'll ask James out for her, I think I just might…explode!"

I laughed, "Who are you, and what have you done to Remus Lupin. Because I know Remus Lupin would never be so irrational."

He gave me a look that said, _that's not funny_. "Anyways, who was you partner?"

"Corey Wasilnak," I waited to see the look on his face, which as expected showed that he was surprised, and nodded. "Yep, that was Corey. I was just as surprised as you, until I got talking to him. He may have changed on the outside, but on the inside he's the same old Corey."

"Well I guess Sirius and James weren't exaggerating when they said he changed."

"No, they were not."

So my next class was Transfiguration. I was so happy to see that not only was Lily in that class with me, but I also got to sit next to her. Oh, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, were there too, almost forgot to mention that. Remus and Sirius sat back in a corner, James and Peter sat right in front of them. Couldn't believe McGonagall actually put them near each other.

"So Lily how was your first class?"

"Frustrating. Alice sat too far away to talk to, and guess who just so happens to sit right behind me?" Before she even said it, I knew who it was, "James. That annoying git kept on poking me in the back saying, 'Will you go out with me?' Then he started playing with my hair. I could barely concentrate."

"Well maybe you should just go out with him," I suggested. She didn't seem to like that suggestion.

Her face tensed, "Why would I do that? He's rude, and obnoxious, and irritating, and…why would I do that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Perhaps if you say yes to him once and things don't work out then he'll just leave you alone."

She looked away for a second as if she was checking to see if the coast was clear. Apparently it was since she leaned in and in a hushed tone asked, "And what if it does work out?"

"Is that what you're worried about? That you might like him?" I almost yelled. She glared evilly at me, so I quieted down, "Seriously Lily? If you think you might like him then just say yes. Go on the Hogsmeade trip with him. Merlin knows you'd probably make his life if you did that."

"But, I don't want to like him. I'm perfectly happy with being single. Plus, if I started dating him he'd be so distracting," I interrupted her with a laugh.

"Lily. Just go out with him. If it works out, then it'll work out. If it doesn't, then it doesn't. You've got to learn to live a little my friend."

She smiled at me, "Wow, what would I do without such an insightful friend like you?"

"Live life boringly."

Towards the middle class McGonagall left to go do who knows what, and Lily and I were visited by none other than Sirius Black.

He pulled a chair up to our table, and said, "So Evans, I've got a message from James for you."

Lily and I eyed each other, "What ever could it be Lily?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Well Prongs, would like to know if you would go out with him, and apparently I'm the messenger owl who has to ask you. Since you know it would've been so hard for him to come do this himself."

Lily hesitated, "Well…tell him…I'll think about it."

You should've seen it, Sirius' eyed seemed to pop right out of his head, and he almost fell out of his chair. "Really? You're actually thinking about saying yes?"

"It's a possibility."

"Mr. Black, please return to your seat," the oh so charming voice of Professor McGonagall chimed.

Sirius stood up still dumbfounded, and slowly made his way back to James and the others.

Lily and I watched closely as Sirius gave James the news. It was funny to watch James erupt into happiness.

After all of my classes were finally over I sat in the common room with Sirius and James, and wondered/worried about Nathan. Sirius and I sat on the couch while James sat on a chair near the fireplace.

"So do you think Nathan is alright?" I asked like the worrisome older sister I was.

"No Jade, I think he's been swallowed by man eating cat," Sirius teased.

"Or maybe he was kidnapped by a herd of thieving elves," James added.

"No, certainly he was attacked by a flock of wild geese."

I slapped both of them in the arm, "God, I hate both of you. Why do I even bother talking to you two?"

"Well because I'm a riot, and you talk to Padfoot because you're in love with him, duh."

I glared at him, "Oh please, don't start this again."

"I'm just saying that you two make the cutest couple. Excluding Lily and I of course."

"We do not make a cute couple," Sirius and I said in unison. God, I hated it when we did that.

James made a face that showed he was happy with himself, "You're only proving my point. I hope you know that."

"Let's get off of this subject," Sirius recommended. I nodded in agreement. "So, I've been wondering about what you said to Lily, Jade?"

"Whatever do you mean Black?"

"Well you must've said something to her to convince her to say yes to James?"

"Of course I didn't. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I know you're the kind of person who loves to meddle."

"The records do show that you love to meddle, Spektor. But please tell me that you didn't have anything to do with my Lily flower's answer."

"First, she didn't say yes. She said I'll think about it. If I did meddle then she would've said yes. Second, I do not meddle a lot. I'm hurt that you would say such things."

I wasn't exactly lying, she did come up with that answer all by herself, and I would've preferred it if she had said yes. So it wasn't really a lie, or at least I didn't consider it one.

"Whatever," Sirius said in a giving up tone as he ruffled my hair.

I laughed and pushed his hand away, "Please, keep your filthy hands away from my hair. You have no clue how long it takes to fix it to make it look presentable."

Sirius sniggered, and began to mess up my hair, "Oh so what you're saying is that you want me to mess up your hair, right?"

I tried to push his arms away again, but I wasn't that strong.

"Aww what a cute couple," James snickered.

Suddenly Lily came running in, pulled me out of the common room, and continued to pull me to wherever she wanted to. "Lily, what's wrong," I asked, stopping in my tracks.

"Nathan." Worst possible answer ever.

"What's wrong with Nathan? He's okay right?" Protective instincts had officially kicked in.

She sighed, and began to pull me again, "He's going to be fine. He got in a fight with some Slytherin kids. Madame Pomfrey says he'll gain consciousness in a few hours, but ultimately he'll be fine."

"How could he have possibly gotten into trouble already? The first day isn't even over with, and he's in the hospital wing. Merlin, the boy works fast. I'm gonna have to keep a closer eye on him."

She laughed lightly, "What on earth happened to your hair?"

"Oh, nothing. It was just Sirius being Sirius, you know what I mean right? I'm not trying to say he was being serious, I'm saying he was being Sirius. Am I over explaining this?"

She laughed harder, "Yes, now hurry up."

In the hospital wing I saw how serious his injuries were. It was true that he would be fine, but he was definitely bruised; on the first day of school. I could only imagine what would lie ahead for him.

Lily left after a half an hour, and Madame Pomfrey tried to convince me to leave a little while after that.

"Ms. Spektor you have to go get some sleep," she argued.

I shook my head, "Madame Pomfrey, aside from my father, who doesn't exactly act as a father anymore, Nathan, is the only blood I have left. I refuse to leave his side until he awakens, and there is nothing you could possibly say or do to convince me otherwise."

She turned on the heels of her feet and began to walk towards her office. During which she mumbled, "You always were a stubborn one."

I laughed at the fact that I was pretty sure she purposely said that just loud enough for me to hear. And I guess it was true enough, when I was a second year I refused to take the medicine she tried to give me because I was sure that it was poisoned.

Right as I began to drift off I heard Nathan faintly say, "Jade, is that you?"

I groggily said, "Yes little buggy-boo it's me."

"Only you would call me that," he said, sitting up.

I rubbed my eyes and shushed him, "Don't be too loud, or else Madame Pomfrey will come out here, and start acting like Madame Pomfrey." He nodded and I went on, "So care to tell me about this fight?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well it was after Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I was walking with Brandon and Sophia, and we were turning a corner, and we saw a bunch of Slytherins bullying this Hufflepuff. So, naturally we all pulled out our wands, and pointed them towards the Slytherins. And they stopped bullying the Hufflepuff, and turned their attack towards us. I told Brandon and Sophia to go help the Hufflepuff, and they did, and then one of the Slytherins did some kind of spell, and the next thing I know I'm here, explaining what happened to you."

I ran my hand through his blonde hair and smiled, "Aww, my baby brothers' a hero. So, is Sophia that girl you were drooling over?"

He rolled his eyes, "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Com'on just tell me."

"Madame Pomfrey!"

And of course, she came walking out of her office almost instantly after he called for her. "Oh Mr. Spektor you're awake. Maybe your sister could go get some sleep now then. She's been up all night with you."

I stood up, "Okay, I get the hint. But I'll be back once I wake up, and you're going to tell me about that girl."

He laughed and as I left he yelled out, "Don't get kidnapped, or lost."

That's my little brother for you, my very odd little brother.

_**So that was it for this chapter. I might edit it later on, I might not.**_

_**Knowing me I probably will…. :)**_

_**I would really like to thank those who are patient with me, and don't hate me for updating this so late. I really am sorry about that.**_

_**I'm also sorry that this is a bit short...I think it's a bit short. Well compared to my other two chapters, I know it's shorter than them, so in mind it's kind of short. If you didn't think it was short than just try and erase this sentence from your memory...**_

_**I'm also sorry that there wasn't much Jade/Sirius lovey dovey moments in this. But I've already planned out the next chapter, and there'll be a lot in there, so maybe you can forgive me. :)**_

_**Update:**__** So I added a small little part with Jade/Sirius. It wasn't much, but at least it was something.**_

_**I hope you like this.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**I'd love to know anything I am doing wrong, anything I am doing well, and anything I could do better on, so please review!**_

_**I'd also just love to know what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so this is the first chapter where it is told from Sirius' point of view. Just make sure you know that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own my OCs.**_

_**I hope you like this, and please review!**_

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

I always found it interesting how fast Jade could go from being completely relaxed and in a very bubbly mood to being in full-on mom mode. Really how does someone just do that? Saying she was protective was an understatement. You should've seen the way she grilled those Slytherins who hurt Nate. Can't really blame her though; all three of the boys were fifth years. Why in the world would they be harming a poor first year. Just pitiful.

Nate was taken out of the hospital wing only a few days after he was put in, but his bruises took a few weeks to disappear. I had told him to milk his injury as much as possible because girls love that kind of thing; which they do. Still Jade slapped my arm for saying it, even though deep down I know she knew it was true.

"I can't believe you said that to Nathan," Jade half-scolded, half-laughed, as we walked from Transfigurations to Charms together. James was also in our Charms class too, but he had been too busy walking Evans to her class to walk with Jade and I. Ever since Evans said that she'd think about going to Hogsmeade with Prongs, he was being the perfect gentleman towards her.

"Well it's not like I was lying," I defended, "girls do love guys with any form of wound. It's really just common sense."

She scoffed, "Is that so?"

"It is," I began proudly, "Remember the time that bloody bludger hit my arm. You were so worried about me."

"Well of course I was worried you. You have been one of my best friends since the day we met. Why the hell wouldn't I be worried?"

"Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail were not worried about me. Not one bit."

"That's because they're boys. They aren't built with motherly instincts," she argued.

"Thank you for proving my point; girls with fawn over guys who are hurt."

"First of all I surely did not fawn over you. Second, I wouldn't worry about any random guy. I only worry about my friends, and my brother. Plus, I don't only worry about my guy friends; I worry about my girl friends too."

Call me childish, I don't care, but I did let out a soft laugh at the end of that sentence. "You have girlfriends? How come you never told me?"

She punched my arm. Luckily she wasn't very strong. She wasn't strong at all. "You know exactly what I meant? Why must you always be so immature?"

I paused for a second to think, "I'm not always this immature."

"Really? I find it extremely hard to believe you. So tell me, when aren't you this immature?"

"Actually," I started having absolutely no clue where the rest of my sentence was going to go, "I'm not this immature when I'm not with you. You bring out my immaturity. So when you really think about it, it's all your fault."

She gave me a skeptical look, and smirked. "Now Sirius, I have known you for seven years. I happen to know that you are very immature even when I am nowhere to be found. Explain yourself."

Then I got a bit nervous because I hadn't a clue what to say. Slowly I started, "You were there in spirit?" Sad, right?

Jade laughed obnoxiously at me, "Seriously, that's the best you could come up with? You truly are pathetic."

"Oh com'on, I'm not _that_ pathetic," I defended.

"Yes you really are." She leaned into me, and looked up at me with those sea blue eyes of hers. "But you're still okay, most of the time."

Although back then I would never admit, I had been hypnotized by the way she bat he eyelashes. "G-gee thanks a lot," I stammered.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a motherly voice. "Your face suddenly got beat red." Luckily she didn't realize that my face was beat red because I was blushing.

But the fact that she could tell I was blushing, only made me blush harder.

As if on cue, James showed up out of nowhere, and threw both of his arms around Jade and I. "How are these love birds doing?"

"I thought we had gotten rid of you," Jade clowned.

"Well you thought wrong Spektor."

She removed his arm from around her neck. "Somebody seems oddly cheery. What happened with Lily?"

He smirked proudly, "What makes you think something happened with Lily?"

"Potter, things will be easier if you just tell me."

He held up both hands in defeat, "Okay, okay. She agreed to go on the Hogsmeade trip with me."

"Finally!" Jade squealed as a wide smiled spread across her face. "You two are going to be so cute together."

"Now If only you and Padfoot would get together. Then the two cutest couples in school would be going out." He took a quick glance at me and then whispered something to Jade.

She nodded, "Well I don't want to be late…Again, but you slowpokes go ahead and take your time."

After she ran off, I eyed James skeptically, "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, just reminded her that she shouldn't be late to Charms again."

"Why did you tell her that?"

He rolled his eyes casually, "Oh I don't know, maybe because you're totally love struck."

"Am not," I defended, but I so was. I just hadn't realized it yet.

"Yes, you really are. I hate to break it to you Sirius, but you were blushing. No girl had ever made you blush before, and you couldn't take your eyes off of Jade."

I stopped walking as I grasped the fact that what he said was true. "B-but, I can't really be _in_ love with Jade. It's illogical right? I mean Jade has been like a sister to me since first year."

"I don't know Padfoot; if I had a sister I surely wouldn't look at her like that. Actually I'd be hexing the guys who looked at her like that."

"I don't know what I should do. Should I tell her?"

He shrugged…not what I wanted him to do. "Maybe I should ask Lily if she knows anything first. Then, I'll tell you what Lily tells me."

"Sounds like a plan," I said unenthusiastically. I wasn't too happy about having to wait. Never was what people would call patient.

Soon enough James and I arrived at Charms. Only about five minutes late. About a minute or two after James and I got there him, Jade, Alice and I began to pass notes.

* * *

><p>James<p>

**Sirius**

_Jade_

Alice

* * *

><p><span>So Lily finally said yes to you?<span>

Of course she did! She's always loved me, just never knew it.

_I don't believe she said she loved you. I think she just said she'll go to the Hogsmeade with you._

**Speaking of Hogsmeade, Alice has Frank worked up enough nerves to ask you?**

Why yes he did. And if you couldn't guess, I said yes to him.

_Good. You and Frank make such a lovely couple._

Well what about you Jade, has anyone asked you to go?

_No. And even if someone did, I'd probably say no. I'm not in the mood for a romantical relationship, so I'll probably just hang out with friends._

Wow, romantical? I'm sure that's a really word.

_You know what Potter?_

What Spektor?

…_You suck…anyways, have you asked anybody, Sirius?_

**No, but there was this one girl I was thinking about asking, until recently.**

Who?

Yeah who?

_Don't act like you don't know Potter. I'm sure Sirius tells you everything._

**Actually, I'm not sure any of you would know her…**

_Just because we don't know her, doesn't mean you shouldn't tell us her name._

**...Erm…**

_Oh her name is Erm, that's quite attractive._

Extremely attractive

If you haven't noticed Padfoot, I think the ladies are being sarcastic

**Wow Prongs. Nothing gets passed you.**

_You still have to tell us her name_

**Tell me who your first kiss was.**

Wait. You still don't know.

_Of course he doesn't. He's completely clueless. _

Wow just talk about him like he's not here.

**Yeah, I kind do take offense to being called clueless**

It's not her fault that you are.

Why exactly is he clueless?

Because he was her first kiss!

And that ended our little passing note session. Not only because Jade, slapped Alice on the arm for writing that, but also because Flitwck found us passing notes, and took the paper. Thankfully he wasn't one of the professors who would read the note in front of the whole class. He'd just talk to you at the end of class, and usually make you late to your next class.

"And I'd hope to never have to talk to you about passing notes in class again. Now go on," is how Flitwck ended his ramble.

Jade grabbed Alice as fast as possible, and scurried out of the classroom…I wonder what they were talking about.

"So that was interesting," I stated emptily as James and I made our way to the Great Hall. He was silent. "What's up?"

"You never told me that you kissed Jade." He really sounded angry about it too. As if he really was hurt.

"I didn't tell anyone. It really wasn't anything. It was when she fell out of that tree."

He rolled his eyes, "Fell."

"Yes, she did fall. Anyways, I don't even remember exactly how it happened. We were just talking then I kissed her, then she was on the ground crying, then I brought her to the hospital wing. That's pretty much how that night went down. "

"So you kissed her? She didn't kiss you?"

I thought for a second, I truly didn't remember it that well, "I think I kissed her. I'm almost positive that it was me that kissed her. The whole night is kind of vague to me."

"So did you like her back then?"

"I was a thirteen year old boy; there weren't many girls I didn't like."

"Wow Sirius. Only you would say that."

"At least I'm honest."

When James and I got the Great Hall I kind of wanted to look for Jade, but I knew that she wouldn't want to talk to me; not yet. Even if I did try to look for her, my search would've turned out unsuccessful since she wasn't there. Evans told James that Jade was in the common room talking with some people.

"What happened?" Remus asked curiously.

"Honestly not a lot," I answered.

"Then why is Jade in the common room, rather than down here with us?"

I looked at James for help, but I didn't find any. He was too busy gazing at Lily. "Because she wants to be. If you want a better answer go ask her."

"Hey is Jade going to be here soon?" A voice to my left asked.

I slightly turned my head to see Nathan sitting next to me, "I don't think so. Why?"

"I just need to ask her about– err –never mind."

"What is it little Spektor?" I asked now curisous about what he could ask Jade, but not me.

"Well, I just need to ask her a question about girls."

"Just ask me." I was kind of offended that he didn't come to me originally.

"Um, not offense Sirius, but I kind of rather ask Jade."

"Jade has never had a girlfriend, I have."

"You have never been a girl, Jade has."

"Well if you're looking for a girl's advice then why don't you just ask Lily?"

He leaned in and whispered to me, "She kind of scares me."

I laughed loudly. Afraid of Lily? Sure sometimes she could a bit short tempered, but she really wasn't anything to be scared of. "Don't worry Nate. I promise she won't bite you."

Nervously he made his way to the other side of me, and said "Um, Lily, can I ask you something?"

She smiled kindly at him, "Of course you can Nathan."

"It's kind of personal, but okay. So I think I might really like Sophia Brown she's a Hufflepuff, and I'm not sure how or if I should tell her. That I really like her, not that she's a Hufflepuff. I'm thinking she already knows that she's a Hufflepuff. I'm over explaining this. God, I'm just like Jade."

I laughed because that is just like Jade. She always over explained stuff.

Lily moved over a spot, and motioned for Nate to sit down. "Nathan, you have to be honest. Confidence, and honesty, are two characteristics that girls love. Be both, and I'm sure she'll like you back."

After she said that a plan formed in the back of my mind. I was going to have fun the next few days.

_**So there's a lot I like about this chapter.**_

_**There's a lot I don't like about this chapter.**_

_**But I still really hope that you like this chapter, and this whole entire story.**_

…_**What does Sirius have planned?**_

_**To be truthful, I'm not even one hundred percent sure yet.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Have a good day!**_

_**C:**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**We're back to Jade's P.O.V. for the beginning at least. Then Sirius takes the stage again. I'd absolutely love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, and any other chapters. Please red and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter, although I own my OCs.**_

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I wish I could say I went longer without speaking to Sirius, but on the day of our first Quidditch Practice I had given up. To be honest I really wasn't mad at him, I was just embarrassed. And can you blame me? My very first kiss didn't even remember kissing me; how was I supposed to feel about that? But I never could go without talking to him for too long, not that it really had been that long. I only went about two days without talking to him. Either way, my anger/embarrassment towards him had lifted that day.

I was the first one on the Quidditch Pitch, like always, when I heard the only slightly annoying voice of Sirius Black, "Spekie wait up, and talk to me," Sirius begged as he flew towards me. Speckie was a stupid nickname Sirius had came up for me in our first year after the first time I got mad at him; ever since that day in our first year he called me Speckie when I wasn't happy with him.

"I don't want to talk to Black," I spat, sounding more irritated than I actually was.

I tried to get away from him by flying away, but of course he just had to act like him, and follow me. "But Spekie it's not my fault."

"Not your fault?" I began, but was quickly interrupted by James. Usually I hated being interrupted, but given the circumstances I was fine with James butting into our conversation.

With a proud smile on his face James said, "Now, now ladies let's save this drama for when we're off the Quidditch Pitch." Totally something Potter would say, always making a joke out of everything.

"That's a lovely idea Potter. Care to start practice?" I asked hopefully with an accidental scowl directed at Sirius. I say accidental because I really didn't want to be mad at him, it was just kind of an impulsive thing, I guess. I actually wasn't that angry, but at that specific moment I was a little bit annoyed, but certainly not angry. I hope that made sense.

"That's a lovely idea Spektor," James remarked, mimicking my voice.

I rolled my eyes naturally as James started warm ups. I took a look around because I was curious to see who else was on the team. The only newbies were Blair Mercer, a second year who replaced Tanner Squelles as seeker, and Joshua Lane, he had tried out the year before as a second year, but didn't make the team, in his third year he had been a good foot and a half taller, and made a brilliant replacement for Brianna Bells, our former keeper. Also, since Brianna just_ had_ to go and graduate, I was the only girl on the team, not that I couldn't handle it, but I did feel a bit awkward.

James started off practice with a few simple drills. Then, we had a quick scrimmage, ran a few more drills that were a bit more complex, and finished off with a pep talk from James. I must admit he unquestionably knew how to keep us busy. Thankfully, keeping Sirius from pestering me.

After taking a quick shower in the girl's locker room, I rushed out and tried to avoid running into Sirius, but guess who was waiting right outside the locker room door. Sirius freaking Black. First, I acted as if I hadn't seen him, and just continued on my way. That worked for maybe three minutes. After a few minutes of him continuously calling for me to wait for him I gave in and waited for him.

"Yes Sirius?" I asked casually as the both of us began walking. Yeah because I totally had no clue what he wanted to talk about.

"Don't act like you don't know what we're going to talk about Spekie."

I rolled my eyes, not that he could see, "Why do you continue to call me that?"

He tugged on my wrist, and both of us to stop. "Because you're mad at me. I can't stand it when you're mad at me. Please don't be mad at me."

I was looked straight into those deep, gray eyes of his; big mistake on my part. I let out a heavy sigh, "I'm really not made at you Sirius."

"Really? Because you could've fooled me. Usually when somebody avoids a person for nearly three days, it means they're mad that them."

"Sirius, I was embarrassed, and I was sure you wouldn't let it go." I looked around, and saw a blur of Hogwarts robes passing us, and we definitely weren't going unnoticed. So I began walking again, that way we weren't blocking a huge portion of the hall, and other students wouldn't have to uncomfortably make their way past us. Despite the fact that Sirius was not in my next class, and should've been going the opposite way, he followed me. Probably because he didn't care enough about his class.

"Wait you were embarrassed? Why would you be embarrassed?" He truly did sound like he hadn't a clue about why I was embarrassed. This only proved he was denser then I believed he was.

"Oh gosh, I don't know maybe because you didn't even remember our kiss." Words can't describe how much I didn't want to be talking about that. Especially not with him. I can't even imagine how red my face must've been.

"I didn't forget about it. I just didn't think that, that was your first kiss too."

"Too? It wasn't your first kiss. Everyone knows that your first kiss was with Marlene McKinnon in our first year," I retorted. It was true in our first year _both_ Sirius and Marlene went around talking about their kiss.

"Hardly! She tried to kiss me in the common room, but I kind of sort of rejected her by walking away." You have no idea how much I loved hearing him say that. Just the thought of it brought a silly smile to my face. But I didn't totally believe him, why would he say he kissed her if he hadn't?

"But why'd you let everyone think that she did kiss you? Why did you tell everyone that you kissed her?" I asked skeptically.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Why not?"

I chuckled softly, "Sirius Black you are a serious git."

"Siriusly?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrows and a smug smirk on his face.

"Siriusly," I nodded, "and you should be getting to class because I'm pretty sure this isn't the way to get to Potions."

He smiled as I gave him a friendly hug good-bye. This showed him I wasn't…whatever I was at him anymore. In other words, we were friends again. I only gave hugs to people I was friends with.

"Good-bye Jade," he called out as he began to walk away.

"Bye Sirius." Even though most of the time he was an annoying bloke, I cannot deny that he was one of the best friends I could possibly ask for. Next to Lily of course.

**Sirius's P.O.V.**

"Jade is officially talking to me again," I said to Prongs as I took my seat next to him. I managed to only be a few minutes late, even though I had to run across the school to do so. Luckily, Slughorn didn't grill me about it. Actually he barely even noted that I walked in.

"So step one is complete?" I nodded. "Well it took you long enough!"

"Excuse me, but when Jade doesn't want to talk to someone, she doesn't want to talk to them, and it can be a bit difficult to get on her good side again. Especially when she refuses to have any form of communication with you."

"Whatever, but I hope you know that step two of your odd little plan is going to be a bit more challenging than step one was. Alice will be easier to persuade, but Lily, well she's gonna be interesting."

"I know that's why we'll just have to figure it out?"

"How come I'm always dragged into you schemes?"

"Because I'm always dragged into your."

I guess that's how Prongs' and my friendship worked. I would pull him into something, and he would pull me into something. Sometimes these things would get us into trouble, and we'd be sitting together in detention.

"True enough. Do have any sort of a plan to get Lily on our side?"

I thought for a second, "No. Maybe if we beg enough she'll agree. Do you think that'll work?"

He shrugged, "I'm a bit iffy on that. She certainly knows how to be stubborn, but I guess we shower her with nonstop begs than she'll eventually cave. It worked for me; she's finally agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me."

After potions finally ended James and I rushed to the Great Hall. We both knew that Lily, Alice, and Jade would be there before us, but still we had to try. Once at the Great Hall we quickly spotted Lily, Alice, and Jade, but we needed a way to get Jade to go away, so we could talk to Lily and Alice in private.

James had the idea to get Nate in on this too, I've got to be honest, it wasn't a bad idea. Nate was small sneaky, useful, and somebody who Jade liked and trusted.

"So Nate once we give you think signal you," James said leaving it at that, so Nate could finish the sentence.

"Go over to your table, and tell Jade that I want her to meet some of my friends, but this is really a terrible idea because Jade is going to embarrass the hell out of me, and my life will be ruined."

"Quit exaggerating. Just because she embarrasses you doesn't mean your life will be ruined. Anyway, you're in right?" I asked.

He nodded unhappily, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Sirius and I sat down across from the three girls, James of course taking the seat across from Lily; I sat one his right, across from Jade.

"Hello ladies," I smiled.

I was ignored, still not sure if it was on purpose or not, and the girls kept on gossiping as if James and I hadn't joined to table. "Hello?" I asked.

"Oh Sirius, James, when did you get here?" Jade questioned with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

James asked "What's the matter with you?"

Alice and Lily both laughed, but Jade kept a straight face, for the most part. "Oh nothing, nothing."

"I wasn't born yesterday. I know something's up," I said.

"Well I know you weren't born yesterday. You'd be one big new born if you had been born yesterday," she remarked, trying to change to subject.

James rolled his eyes, "Ha-ha that's funny, now what were you guys talking about before Padfoot and I got here?"

"Nothing interesting," Alice laughed.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Hey where are Remus and Peter?" Jade asked, once again trying to change the subject.

"Not a clue, now why can't you just tell us what you were talking about?" I asked.

Alice whispered something into Jade's ear, and Jade blurted out, "We were talking about lady things that you most likely don't want to hear about, and if you do want to hear about them then I'm pretty sure that you're messed up."

"I'm not saying I want to know anymore, but you already know that Padfoot and I are messed up."

"That's true, but you don't want to know anymore right?"

James shook his head, and flicked his nose. This was the signal for Nate to come and remove his sister. At first I wasn't sure if he had seen him because he took forever to get to the table.

"Hey Jade," Nate began awkwardly.

"What's up little brother?" She asked as her typically peppy self.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come and meet some of my friends," a displeased look that was obviously meant for James and I, crossed his face.

Jade lit up with excitement, "Really? You actually want your friends to meet me? Did you finally realize how freaking great I am?"

Lily gave Jade a nudge in the side and said, "Language."

Jade laughed, "My bad. Anyways, I guess I'll see you all later. Nathan wants me to meet his friends."

After everyone said their good-bye, and Jade had left with Nate, James and I leaned over the table to talk secretively with Alice and Lily.

"So we've got a proposition for you two," James began.

Alice laughed, "Uh oh, this can't possibly be good."

Lily nodded in agreement, "There is no way this is good."

"Will you two hush, and hear us out?" I asked. After a few moments of silence I spoke again, "Anyways, James and I have this plan, and we need to know if you'll help us with it."

"Actually Sirius, this is your plan. I was just dragged into it because I just had to choose you as one of my best friends," James stated.

"Whatever, you're still a part of it."

"Well I don't know about Alice, but I'd like a little information before I agree to anything. I'd also, like to know why you don't want Jade to be a part of this?"

"Jade can't be a part of this because this is kind of about her," James explained, or at least tried to. He was purposely leaving out the part that I like Jade because letting everyone know was a later step in the plan, so letting them know too early could possibly jeopardize the plan.

"Any more information you can give us?" Alice asked.

"Well, this plan will be taking a few days, possibly a week or two. And well we need both of your assistance for it to be successful." I informed.

"I swear it's not anything bad," James promised. "Actually it's the opposite."

Alice and Lily exchanged skeptical looks, "I guess I could give this a shot. But I promise if I don't feel like doing something, then I'm not going to do it. Got that?"

I nodded, and switched my focus to Lily. She was hesitant, "I won't get into any trouble right?"

"Nothing that bad," James joked, but after a serious glare from Lily he changed his answer, "You don't have to worry love. If anybody gets into any form of trouble it'll be Padfoot."

Lily nodded her head slowly, "And you're positive that you can't tell me any more information about this little scheme of yours?"

"Well we could, but in the long run it might jeopardize the plan," I clarified.

Again she was hesitant, but eventually said, "Alright I guess I'm in. But I swear if I get into trouble because of this I will have both of your heads."

"We understand that. Which is why you won't be getting into any trouble, if anything goes wrong and you somehow do wind up getting into trouble, I'll take the fault," James said sincerely.

She smiled at him, which I'm sure only boosted his ego, because you know how much he needed an ego boost.

"Just to be clear, you're both in?"

Simultaneously they sighed, "We're in."

Step two complete.

_**Are my endings getting better? I feel like they are, but I'm not sure.**_

_**Sooooo I hope everyone likes this chapter/story! Please please please please review! I really want to know what you think. :D**_

_**Have a nice day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Long chapter which is why it took me so long, I hope you love it! Actually I guess it didn't take me longer than usual, I just spent more time working on it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own my OCs.**_

_**PLEASEE review! I LOVE reviews!**_

**Jade's P.O.V.**

"Jade. Jade. Jade. Jade. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Com'on. Com'on. Com'on wake up. Wake up Jade. Wake up. Are you awake yet?" Is exactly what I had to wake up to on that Saturday morning. Can you actually believe Alice? Waking me up like that on the weekends? Weekends were my days to sleep in until noon.

Without lifting my head, I groggily asked, "Alice Prewett, what time is it?" Obviously it was still very early, too early for me to be awake, because the sun was still in the process of rising.

"Almost seven," she answered hesitantly. Not even seven o'clock in the morning.

"Somebody better be dying," I muttered under my breath, slightly annoyed. I absolutely hated waking up early, usually I was lucky if I woke up before noon on the weekend. I certainly was not used to waking up anywhere near seven.

She sighed heavily, "Nobody is dying, but you still have to wake up."

Reluctantly I sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. "Why Alice? What's so important?" I wasn't annoyed anymore, I was just unbelievably tired, so I'd understand if she mistook the tone of my voice.

"I can't tell you. It's kind of a surprise, sorry."

I stood up and threw my arms in the air to stretch, "Alice you know how I feel about surprises." I remembered the time in our fourth year everyone, or at least everyone who was important to me, threw me a surprise party for my birthday. Most kids would love that, not me. I freaked out at them for not telling me about it.

Alice nodded, "Yes I do know you hate surprises, but I promised Sir- someone I wouldn't tell you."

I stared at her wide-eyed for a few seconds, "You were about to say Sirius weren't you?" I hoped I had heard her wrong; surprises were bad, surprises from Sirius black were traumatizing.

"No of course not silly," she answered nervously. I could easily tell she was lying by the way her voice was high pitched.

"Anyways, is there a specific time that I have to be at this place for this thing that you won't tell me about and has nothing to do with Sirius?" I didn't feel like pointing out her obvious lie because I knew she would deny lying and we'd get into this pointless argument about her lie.

She thought for a few seconds, "Well the sooner the better, so just try to be ready as soon as possible."

"Alright, then I'll be in the shower." I knew she probably wanted to stop me from getting into the shower, because I was known to take extremely long showers. And while I was in the shower I would sing loud, obnoxiously, and out of tune. I'm sure everyone just loved that. Especially on the very rare days where I would be the first to wake up, and I would wind up waking everyone else up with my horrific singing. And the thing is I didn't even do it on purpose, singing in the shower was just involuntary to me.

After my thirty-five minute shower I got dressed in casual clothes and went to work with my hair. Since I did take a shower my hair wasn't as bad to work with. On days that I didn't have enough time to take a shower, it would take me at least an hour to get my hair to look presentable, not good, presentable. And I would be late to my first class. Sometimes I would skip my first class to do my hair, but not often because Lily frowned upon me skipping classes.

"Finally," Alice murmured as I waked downstairs to the common room. I had nearly a full hour, probably a little bit longer than an hour, to get ready.

I rolled my eyes, "You're the one who didn't give me a time to be ready by."

"Even if I had, do you honestly thing you would've been done by that time?"

"Stranger things have happened," I stated with a shrug.

Without another word she grabbed my wrist and began to pull me to wherever she was taking me. "So can you tell me where we're going yet?" I asked curiously.

"No, but don't worry, you'll love it."

"I highly doubt that."

"Don't be so negative."

"Sorry it's just my nature."

"That's a lie and you know it is. You're usually irritatingly optimistic," she laughed. I guess that was true enough. I did like the think things would work out for the better, even though my life lie to be good for a little while, then have something terrible happen. Like in my second year when my mom died, Nathan was only six when it happened. I remember telling him that something good would happen to us because that's how I thought the world worked, something bad would happen, then something good would happen. Of course, in this case my twelve year owl brain was dead wrong. After my mom's death, my father turned bitter, decided to hate everything that had to do with magic, and he just had to marry this nauseating, obnoxious woman. And this lady had a son who was even worse than she was. He was only a year older than Nathan. I always felt bad for leaving Nathan with those people, I can't imagine how torturous it must've been. I was ecstatic when Nathan got his letter from Hogwarts. I realize this has nothing, or close to nothing, to do with what I was saying before, so I'll get back to that.

"You think my optimism is irritating?" I asked with my mock-hurt voice.

She laughed softly, "Of course not Jade."

After passing the Great Hall for the third time I asked, "Alice do you actually know where you are taking me?"

She took a second to stop and glare at me, but quickly began to lead me again. When she stopped for the second time we were in front of the girl's locker room. "Here we are," she said gleefully.

I shot her a puzzled look, "What're we doing here? Gryffindor doesn't have a game or a practice today."

"True, but I have a feeling that there's something in there for you. Then again, it is just a feeling, so I guess you don't have to go in."

I turned on my heels and jokingly said, "Alright, I'm going back to bed again. Try to get me up before three."

"Jade," she whined while grabbing my shoulder. "You can't go back to bed."

I smiled, "No worries Alice. I was just joking. I wanted to see your reaction, that's all."

"You're such a prat."

I sent her a toothy smile, "Yep and that's why you're friends with me right?"

"Right Jade."

"So what exactly should I be looking for?"

"I'm not sure."

"Where should I be looking for it?"

"Well, if I was you I'd start by looking in my locker, but that's just me."

"Okay, so it, whatever it is, is in my locker. Any other information I should know before I face my fate?" I asked as I took a few steps towards the door.

She chuckled, "Jade, you make it sound like you're going to be attacked by some sort of monster. And I didn't say it was in your locker, it's just where I would look."

"I just might be attacked by a monster. You said that you're not sure what's gonna be in there, maybe it's a monster," I said defensively. "And it's totally in my locker."

"You're so odd," she called to me as I walked inside the locker room.

"Lumos," I muttered, actually turning on the light is what losers do. Cool people just used a spell. Plus turning on the lights totally took away that mysterious/scary feeling from the room.

Even with my wand lighting the way it took me a while to find my locker in the dark. It took me an even longer time to get it open. Inside my locker was jersey number thirty-three with 'Spektor' on its back, deodorant, and a note. I took the note and held my wand up to it. I could easily recognize the scrawl of Sirius Black.

_This clue is only one of three-_

_You'll find the next one lost at sea-_

_Though near a sea it truly isn't-_

_Just look behind and I'm sure you'll find it-_

God, I hate riddles. There so confusing, and I can never figure them out unless the answer is right there in the riddle, but no Sirius had to make this one all difficult. Actually, now that I think of it I highly doubt Sirius came up with that all by himself, he didn't have the brain power; I think it's safe to say Lily helped him come up with that.

I walked outside and called, "Alice." No answer, so I tried again, "Alice." Again no answer, apparently I wasn't allowed to have help with that scavenger hunt. I sat myself so I was leaning against the wall that divided the boy's and girl's locker rooms, and stared down at the little note. "Just look behind and I'm sure you'll find it," I looked behind me, and there was nothing there. "Behind what? What am I supposed to be looking behind?" I mumbled to myself, probably looking mental to anyone who passed me.

After a few more minutes of trying to figure out the clue I felt a warm body sit down next to me. I looked up expecting to see James, Sirius, Remus, or even Peter, but instead I saw Corey Wasilnak. "Hey," I said as I looked back down at the note.

"Hey, what'cha doin' down here?" He asked while peering over my shoulder.

"Just trying to figure this out," I put the note in front of his face, not like right in his face but at a good distance, so he could read it. "I can't understand it. I guess the fact that I was deprived of my eleven hours of sleep that is essential to me functioning properly, makes it harder to understand things. Not that I could get this even if I had had my eleven hours of sleep. Wait, I'm talking too much, I'll shut up now."

He laughed, "No it's okay you can go on one of your endless rambles. They're usually entertaining."

I glared at him, "Is there actually a reason you came over here, or are you just here to bug me?"

He laughed again, "Yes there is a reason I came over here-"

"Well?"

Suddenly he seemed nervous, but not in a nervous way. That made no sense, but it's the only way I know how to explain it.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to, you know go on the Hogsmeade trip? You've been really fun to talk to and all during potions, so I figured you'd be fun to talk to at Hogsmeade too, so what do you say?"

I shifted awkwardly, "Sorry. I'm planning on just hanging out with friends. Not saying that you aren't my friend, but if I'm right, which I think I am, you weren't talking about hanging out as friends."

"Oh yeah, you were right, sorry if I made this awkward."

I laughed, trying to dispel the uncomfortable feeling, "It's fine, I think I'm immune to awkward moments, or at least they don't appear awkward to me. Maybe I'm just oblivious, or maybe it's just because I'm so used to them, either way I wouldn't consider this to be awkward. Have you ever noticed how awkward saying 'awkward' is? Maybe it's just my imagination. Wait, I'm rambling again, sorry." So I kind of lied when I said, "I wouldn't consider this to be awkward," but it's not like it was that big of a lie. Right?

He smiled half-heartedly, "You do know how to make a guy feel better when they just got shot down." So he couldn't just let that go, he couldn't just move on with the conversation like I was trying to do.

"Anyways, do you have any idea where the next note clue thingy might be?"

He furrowed his brow and said, "Do you think it might be on a painting somewhere? Because it's lost at sea, but nowhere near the sea. You know what I mean?"

I suddenly had an 'aha' moment and jumped to my feet, "That make total sense. It's just behind a painting that has a sea in it. But I don't know of many paintings with the sea in it." I began pacing, and got odd looks from passer-by's.

Corey stood up next to me, "I don't recall seeing one either, but I'm sure there is one somewhere in this school."

Again, I had an 'aha' moment. "He couldn't have put one in there right?" I muttered to myself, "I mean there must be another one somewhere."

Corey shot me a perplexed look, "What are you talking about?"

I looked up at him, "There's a painting in Dumbledore's office that has a sea in it, but I mean he wouldn't put it there. At least I hope he wouldn't put it there because I don't know the password to get into there anymore, since Dumbledore changes it like every day, and I haven't been in there yet this year. But I can't think of any other painting with a sea in it, so I'm really not sure."

"Wait, who wrote these clues?"

"Sirius," I answered, knowing what Corey would say next.

"It's definitely in Dumbledore's office."

I nodded, "Yeah I know."

"So are you gonna go?"

"Well I'm too curious about what the next one says to not go."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not a cat, McGonagall is."

"True enough." He paused. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Corey, I'm a big girl. I think I can sneak into our headmaster's office by myself."

He laughed, "Of course you can. Well good luck."

"Thanks," I said as he walked off, "I'll need it."

I sat outside of Dumbledore's office for the longest time just saying random things hoping one of them would be the password. "Jackrabbit, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, Marauders, I hate Sirius Black, giant squid, boredom, morning," and many other words. Really I just said whatever came to my mind.

Out of nowhere, or what seemed to be nowhere, a voice emitted, "I believe the word you're looking for is socks." I recognized the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor," I said as I jumped to my feet. "I-I" had absolutely no clue how to explain myself.

"Needed to speak with me?" He guessed.

I twisted my face, "Err, not exactly."

"Well enough, you can explain your reason for coming here, in my office."

I nervously followed him into his office, and took a seat across from his desk. On the wall behind his desk I saw the painting I was looking for, and I swear on my life it was mocking me.

"So what can I help you with Jade?" He asked calmly. Dumbledore always seemed calm to me, even when he was angered he seemed calm.

I fidgeted in my seat, "Well, okay, so this morning Alice woke me up at like seven, and brought me to the girl's locker room. And told me to look inside my locker, so I did, and in my locker I found this note," I showed him the note, "and I spent about half an hour trying to figure out what it meant, but with the help of Corey Wasilnak we decided it meant that the next clue thing was behind a painting that had the sea in it. And the only painting I could think of was the one in here, the one that's right behind you actually, so if you would be so kind as to let me take a look, I would be extremely grateful."

He smiled kindly and gestured towards the painting, "Go ahead."

"Thank you Professor," I said as I stood up and stepped behind his. On the opposite side of the painting was exactly what I expect, a note.

_Good job you've found clue number two-_

_Now look high to place where people believe in you-_

_If you get frustrated don't forget-_

_Gryffindor is where you'll end up in the end-_

"May I see it?" Dumbledore asked.

I nodded and handed him to the card, "Maybe you'll have better luck figuring it out."

He read the card silently, and handed it back to me, "Sorry, but I don't think I can help you with this. Good luck though."

"It's alright, and thank you for your help. I'll be on my way now." Outside of his office I said to myself, "I'm never going to figure this out." Either I was getting dumber, or that clue was harder than the second, probably both.

_**So I hope this is a good place to end it because I don't know what to write next. I think this is an okay place to end actually. Originally I planned on having Jade figure out all three clues and then ending this, but I feel that this is an okay place to end now. **_

_**Can any of you figure out clue number two? Haha that kind of rhymed. XD**_

_**Once again, PLEASE review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, so I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I rewrote this chapter three times, and I was also procrastinating…a lot. So sorry about that, but I promised myself I would update at some point this week, so I'm happy I'm getting it up now. **_

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

I walked into the common room cautiously, not knowing if Jade would be there or not. Moony walked passed me and asked, "Why are you acting so weird?" Honestly, as smart as Remus was, there were many…many times where he could be a bit oblivious.

"I just wanted to be sure Jade wasn't in here. If she finds me before she finds the third clue, then all that hard work would've been for nothing. And that is something I just can't risk."

"How do you know she hasn't already found clue number three yet?" Remus asked.

"Well," I began, "I have Peter spying on her. He'll come get me when she's found clue number three."

For whatever reason, he laughed at that. "Sirius, why must you always complicate things? It doesn't do anyone, any good."

"What do you mean? How am I complicating anything?" I asked dumbly.

"You can't just tell Jade, you love her. You have to make this huge scheme to tell her. You don't think that's kind of complicating things?"

I shook my head, "No that isn't complicating things, and please do not use _that_ word."

Remus furrowed his brow, "Which word are you talking about? None of those words were bad."

I quieted my voice, the slightest bit, "I'm talking about the 'L' word." I did, indeed, sound like a child, a very small child, when I said that.

Again, he laughed, "The 'L' word? Are you talking about love?" I nodded, a little bit embarrassed, and embarrassment was new found emotion for me, and to be honest I was not enjoying it. "Now what ever could be wrong with the word love? You do love Jade, right?"

I cannot explain how much my teenaged self-wished he would stop using that word. It was as if I was a kid being told Santa Clause wasn't real. But before I threw a temper tantrum, as a little kid would, I used my somewhat developed brain to be rational. "I suppose there is nothing 'wrong' with the word," I paused for a few seconds, "love. It just sounds…it sounds so cliché."

He chuckled at my answer, "And?"

"And what?" I asked as I ran my hand through my messy hair.

"Do you love Jade? In my mind it seems like you do because I don't think I've ever seen you go to this much trouble for a girl before. Actually I don't think I've seen you through this much trouble for anyone."

I felt my cheeks burn up. I had only realized I like Jade, in a more than friends way, only a few days before then. And suddenly I was in love. Actually, I wasn't sure if I loved Jade, all I knew was that I wanted to be with Jade for as long as I could. If that was love, then yes I was in love, but I wasn't ready to spill my heart and soul out. So I just shrugged and said, "I don't know. I think I might."

It seemed like Remus was going to say something, probably something along the lines of, "Why can't you just say that you love her?" But before he could James paced into the common room with an awkward look plastered on his face.

"What's the matter James?" I curiously asked as he sandwiched himself between Remus and I. He had only been in the room for a matter of seconds, and I could already tell that something was wrong with him.

He sighed heavily, "Padfoot you're not going to like this." Of course this only made me more interested in what he was going to say. "So after I left Lily with Alice and Marlene, I was walking through the corridors, and my ears sort of picked up Lindsey Gallagher and Spencer Duncan's conversation, or at least a part of it. All I really heard was Spencer say, 'Jade Spektor' and 'Corey Wasilnak' Well curiosity got the best of me, so I walked over to them, and asked what they were talking about. Lindsey said, 'Well Spencer was just telling me that him and Jonathan Marsh saw Jade Spektor and Corey Wasilnak snogging the hell out of each other outside of the locker rooms.' So I looked over at Spencer to get a confirmation of some sort, and he nodded. Now this doesn't necessarily mean it's true, but just in case it is I thought you should know."

I didn't know how to react to that. My head filled with so many images of Jade and Corey snogging, and I could feel the rage fill my body. Don't ask me who I was mad at because I don't know who I was mad at. I was partially mad at myself, I was partially mad a Corey, I was partially mad at Jade…I was just mad at everybody for absolutely no reason. And at the same time I didn't believe it. I didn't believe that Jade would kiss Corey, or that she would let him kiss her because it was completely illogical. I didn't even think they were friends, so why would they be kissing each other?

Remus put his hand on my shoulder, "Sirius you can't believe every piece of gossip you hear? Remember this school is full of idiots, and there is nothing they like to do more than manipulate the truth. So really you should ask Jade about it, she'd tell you the truth. But don't yell at her when you talk to her because that'll just make her angry. And let's just face the facts, Jade's a lot louder than you when she yells."

Still I was speechless. Inside I knew Remus was right, you truly can't believe everything you hear, but I just felt weird. After going through all of this work just to find out that Jade might be taken, that really was not supposed to be the result of my plan. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"What're you thinking?" James asked as he stood up next to me.

I shook my head, "Honestly Prongs, I have not a freaking clue."

And that's when Peter ran in shouting, "She's found the third clue! She's found the third clue!" And once he calmed down a bit he looks up at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer him, so James leaned over my shoulder and said, "I'll tell you later Wormtail."

"Well, do you still want us to go get everybody?" Wormtail asked hesitantly.

I shook my head, "No."

James gave me a half smile, and motioned for Remus to follow him, "Well Padfoot, we'll leave you alone. Good luck."

I tried to smile back, but too many things were rushing through my mind. I would be seeing Jade soon enough, what I was going to her? I had no idea.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

Should've known Sirius would put the clue in the Gryffindor stands. I'm kind of ashamed to say that it took me as long as it did to figure it out. I mean after I figured it out, it seemed so obvious, so I wish I could say that I understood it earlier than I did. But at least I did get it all by myself.

And finally there was the third clue, and there on the card were only four words written in the illegible writing of Sirius Black, "_I'll Meet You There_"

"What the hell does that mean?" I almost yelled to myself as I walked down the corridor. Of course that got me a few odd looks from a few first years, but that was fine with me. I was used to getting funny looks from people. "I'll meet you there," I repeated to myself. Were those words supposed to mean something to me? Because they didn't. Over and over again I repeated the words in different voices, and accents. Still nothing.

Once I ran into my third wall I decided that a better place to think would be the common room. Or at least it'd be safer for me, and others, considering how many people I walked into. So I shoved the clue in my pocket, and began to make my way to the common room.

When I got I was surprised to see Sirius siting in the chair near the fireplace. I guessed that I was supposed to go the common room, and look no brain power was needed to get there. I paused when I got to the middle of the room; Sirius' expression was so serious. No pun intended. It scared me a little bit; I wasn't used to seeing Sirius serious, actually it almost never happened.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked worried about what he was going to say. And as I stared into his gray eyes I knew that there was something going on in his head. Some sort of deep thought. "Sirius, talk to me," I said after a minute or two of awkward silence.

After another minute of silence he spoke, "Nothing is wrong." His voice didn't match his expression. His voice was cheery, and it sounded like the Sirius I was used to, but his expression was so grim. Slowly, I saw his expression soften, and eventually he was smiling.

I stood there staring at him, totally confused about what just happened. "What do you mean nothing is wrong? Obviously something must be wrong or else you wouldn't have been all…blah."

He stood, still smiling, "Now Jade, I don't think I was being blah."

I nodded, "You kind of were." He shook his head…because you know the day he would agree with me would be the day hell freezes over. "Whatever. Just tell me what that whole entire little game thing was for? "

He shifted nervously, and ran his hand through his hair. "Um…I don't really have an answer for you at the moment. Please try again later."

"What do you mean you don't have an answer? I just spent my entire day looking for these stupid clues when I could've been sleeping. And you don't even have a reason for making them? God, Sirius you can be such a git."

"I never said I didn't have a reason," he said defensively.

"Do you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then why don't you just tell me what it is?"

He bit his lip, "Because, because I don't want to."

"Why do you have to act like such a child all the time?" I truly can't believe how angered I was over this. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't get enough sleep, but still, now that I think about it I think I might've been over reacting.

"Why did you kiss Corey Wasilnak?" Now based off of the fact that he covered his mouth right after he said that, I think he didn't mean to say that; it just kind of slipped out.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked absolutely unsure of what he meant.

"Like you don't know. Spencer Duncan was talking about how you were snogging with Corey outside of the locker rooms."

"Bloody hell Sirius, since when can you believe a word that comes out of Spencer's mouth. You know all he likes to do is make people's lives seem more drama filled. Plus, it's no business of yours who I kiss, and who I don't kiss. But since obviously you need someone to bring you back to reality, I'll tell you the truth: I was hanging out with Corey outside of the locker rooms, and he asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him, and I said no because I want to hang out with my friends at Hogsmeade, and right now I don't think you're one of them."

He looked down, then back at me, "Wait, so you didn't kiss Corey?"

"Of course I didn't! Did I not tell you that I'm not interested in anyone right now?"

And there he was staring at me with his gray eyes, giving me his puppy dog look. "Sorry," he said stepping closer, "I should've known that Spencer was lying. Forgive me?"

At that moment my brain said, "No," my heart said, "Yes." And which one I should've listened to, I hadn't a clue. But I formed a sentence without thinking, "I don't know."

And do you know what he did next? He kissed me, and after I realized he was kissing me I pushed him away, and said "God, Sirius you really do know how to make difficulties don't you?" I didn't want to hear his answer, so I left. I started, looking for Lily and Alice, but about half-way to the Great Hall I stopped to think.

I'm not sure which I was more upset over, the fact that Sirius Black had just kissed me, or the fact that I wanted him to do it again.

_**Ta Da! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry that it took me a while to write it. But the previous versions of this chapter were not as good as this one. **_

_**...This is my shortest chapter so far... :(**_

_**Please review!**_

**_Have a wonderful day everyone!_ **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own my OCs, but I'm too lazy to actually name all of them.**_

_**Update**__**: I hated the way I ended this, so I added more…I changed little or nothing to the original chapter even though I hated it.**_

**Jade's P.O.V.**

A whole week had passed without talking to Sirius, without talking to any of the Marauders actually. In all honesty that was the longest time I had ever gone without speaking to one of them. I had even been avoiding Remus, and he was usually the one I would talk to when I was angered with the others. But I needed a break from all of them, and for that week I spent most of my down time in the girl's dormitory with Lily, Alice, and even nasty Marlene.

I was lucky that Sirius wasn't bothering me like he usually would when I was mad at him, still I found myself missing my friend…my friend nothing more, nothing less. Right?

This was Sirius Black, the boy who dated a different girl every week, the boy who didn't have an attention span, the boy who annoyed the hell out of me on a daily basis,…The boy who was always there for me? The boy who could always make me laugh? The boy who had an annoyingly attractive smile? …No…I couldn't like him, I wouldn't let myself like him. This was why I had to avoid him and the rest of the Marauders at all costs.

"What do you mean you're not going to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked as she sat down next to me on my bed.

"I'm just not going to go. It's really isn't a big deal." I answered nonchalantly.

"But you have to go," Alice began, taking the seat on the other side of me, "It's not good for your health to stay inside this castle day after day, after day, after day-"

"Alice I get it! It's just I'd have nothing to do. So I'm just gonna stay here, and…I don't know actually get some school work done for a change."

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? Because the Jade Annabeth Spektor I know would rather eat troll vomit than actually do school work. I remember she told me that," Lily teased.

I laughed, "Yeah in when she was eleven. Now she's seventeen, and very mature."

That only made Alice laugh harder, "Mature? The girl who still laughs when someone say, 'duty'"

I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't, I chuckled. "Come on, how could you not laugh?"

"Yes Jade, you're really mature," Lily said.

"I know I am."

"But are you sure you're not going to go?"

I nodded, "Yes I am. But you two have fun."

"You too…you know doing school work, and stuff." Alice said as she left with Lily.

Then I was alone, and half of me was relieved and the other half completely hated being alone. The truth of matter was that I did want to go to Hogsmeade, but I would still be alone. I would hang out with Lily, but she would be with James. I would hang out with Alice, but she would be with Frank. I would hang out with Sirius, but I wasn't talking to him, or Remus, or Peter. And I would hang out with Marlene, but…actually no I wouldn't.

But since I would be staying behind, this did mean I had the perfect opportunity to bother my favorite little brother. That's if I could find him of course.

Where would I be if I were a first year? I wondered silently to myself as I walked down the stairs into the common room. I didn't have to search for long because there he was, sitting on the couch that sits two, looking completely out of character.

"What's wrong little brother?" I said as I sat down next to him, and ruffled his blonde hair.

He looked up at me, and I was ready to hear some deep, depressing story, but all I heard was, "Sophia dumped me," in the most broken voice ever.

I stifled a laugh which he didn't notice and said, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all? I just go dumped?"

This time my laugh was completely noticeable, in fact you must've been extremely dull to not notice me laugh. "You act as if that is the worst possible thing that could happen? And Nathan, you're eleven, I'm sure there'll be other girls."

He didn't reply, he just folded his arms like a child who just lost an argument.

"Did she tell you why she dumped you?"

"Yeah, she said it was because I'm _odd_, what is that supposed to mean? I'm not odd!"

I laughed again, "No Nathan you're not odd. You're completely mental, but that's okay because I am too. You can say it's a trait we got from mom."

It fell silent. Nathan was only six when she died, he didn't have as many memories as I had of her. It was understandable that moms were a difficult subject to talk about with him.

"What was she like again?" He asked without making eye contact.

Every once in a while Nathan would ask me that, and of course I would answer. And try to help him remember the good memories he does have of her.

"She was kind, and she loved to sing."

"Was she a better singer than you?" He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Now Nathan, you know nobody is a better singer than me…Just kidding, yes she was a much better singer than me. She used to sing you to sleep. She talked a lot, and she over explained things a lot."

"Just like you," Nathan pointed out.

I laughed, "Just like us."

"Go on."

"She couldn't stand it when people fought. Do you remember what she used to do to us when we fought?"

He thought for a second, "We had to right a list of at least twenty things that we like about each other."

"And then."

"And then, she would put on the refrigerator because she wanted to remind us that even if we were upset with each other, that we loved each other."

The common room door opened, shattering that lovely brother/sister moment Nathan and I were having. And who was walking into the common room? Take a guess. I bet you'll get it right….Sirius freaking Black, that's who was walking into the common room. Perfect timing right?

After a few uncomfortable seconds passed Nathan stood and said, "Well I guess that's my cue to leave." And he headed towards the door.

"Wait. Nathan. Stay." I begged, but my plea came too late because he was gone, and it was just my and Sirius. By this point Sirius was sitting in the spot previously occupied by Nathan, and I knew that I would have to talk to him. "What are you doing here?" I spat accidentally.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. I'm a Gryffindor. It just so happens that I am allowed to be here."

"I know that…I just meant why did you come here?"

He shrugged, "I thought it'd be empty." What seemed to be an extremely long time passed until he said, "I thought you were going on the Hogsmeade trip?"

I shrugged, "I thought I was going to too, until of course I realized I'd have nobody to hang out with."

"What about Lily?" He suggested.

"You know that Lily is going with James."

"Right. Alice?"

"Frank."

"Marlene?"

"You've got to be kidding my right?" He knew exactly how much I hated her.

He smirked, "Yeah, I am."

For a second there, it was as if he had never kissed me, and we were friends again. But all too soon that uncomfortable feeling came back. I bit my lip nervously, "So you ready for the game tomorrow? I heard Ravenclaw has an astounding seeker."

"Yeah I heard that too, but I think we can take them. If you haven't noticed we have a remarkable beater," he bragged proudly.

I laughed and gave his shoulder a light shove, "You're right, Preston is one heck of a beater."

He glared at me, "I wasn't talking about Preston."

I smiled innocently, "Are you sure? Because Preston really is a good beater, possibly the best beater in the school." Now I was just messing with him.

"You're asking for it." Sirius stated in a playful way.

"Oh, I'm so scared," I mocked.

"You should be," he said as he slid closer to me, "Are you still ticklish?"

I stood myself and nervously said, "Haha…No. Of course not. What would make you think that I was still ticklish? Really?"

He laughed as he stood up in front of me, "Are you sure? You're acting pretty uneasy."

With every step he took towards me, I took one back, "Yeah you know, I think I might have food poisoning or something like that."

"Is that so?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"I don't believe you."

"You should, because it's the truth."

"So if I did this," he poked my left side, and I laughed unattractively. "It'd have no effect on you?"

I tried to muzzle my laughter with my hand, and failed miserably. "Obviously it has no effect on me. So there's no reason to do it again."

"Wait I have to see if it works on the other side." I fled before he could poke me. He knew I hated being tickled, which in retrospect is probably why he always did it to me. "Why'd you run away? You know if it has no effect on you."

From across the room I threw a pillow at him, "You know exactly why, you jerk."

He let the pillow hit him and joked, "Ow that really hurt me."

"Good, you deserved it for tickling me."

He flopped down on the chair near the fireplace. And I remembered why I was mad at him. He had kissed me with absolutely no warning at all. Why? I didn't know, but I wanted to find out, so I asked, "Why'd you kiss me?"

"I don't know," he answered unintelligently. "I'm impulsive?"

"Is that an answer or a question?"

"Both, I guess."

"Well, yes you are impulsive, but was it your impulsiveness that made you kiss me?"

"I-I don't know," he stuttered, "maybe."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I whined.

"Why can't we just forget that I did that?"

"Because it happened, it's a memory in my brain, and it's not just going to go away."

He rested his head in his palm and breathed, "I really don't know why I did it though. So many things were just rushing through my head, and then there were words I wanted to say, but they didn't come out, and then boom. I was kissing you. Trust me I was just as surprised as you were."

I laughed, "I'd beg to disagree. I almost had a heart attack."

He smiled, "So let's agree to never talk about this again?"

I shrugged, "Did you tell anybody about it?"

To my surprise he shook his head no, "I didn't, did you?"

"Yeah, Lily and Alice," I answered casually.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a female, I have to tell them."

"Would you have died if you didn't?"

"Probably, and then that would've been my second close encounter with death."

"What was you first?"

"Well duh, the heart attack you almost gave me."

He laughed, "You're so weird."

"I know. I try." And I had my friend back. But I was still confused over the kiss. I mean why wouldn't I be? He just kisses me randomly in the middle of an argument, people don't do that. Or at least nobody with a functioning brain would do that.

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

Jade and I spent so much time together that day, and I was happy about that, but at the same time I hated it. Because every time she laughed, or snorted, or punched me in the shoulder it just reminded me that I had to get over her. And I didn't know how, and these feelings were all so new to me. I never had a girl _not_ like me back, and it was just tearing apart my insides to know that Jade didn't like me back. Did I tell her any of that? Hell no. I came so close to fucking up my friendship with her, and I wasn't willing to try my luck again. But I must say that I loved that day.

"Sirius," she whined while resting her feet on my lap.

"What?" I asked copying her tone of voice.

For a second she stared at me with an unhappy face, but eventually went on with what she was saying, "I'm bored."

"What would you like me to do about that?"

She stared at me blankly as if the answer was right there, "Well obviously I would like you to make me not bored."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not your servant."

"No duh, a servant would actually listen to me. But anyways I thought we could go for a walk, or even better a run, or even better a fly. Is the Quidditch Pitch open today?"

"No, I think that Hufflepuffs have practice today. Merlin knows how much they need it."

She kicked my thigh lightly, "Sirius that's mean. Hufflepuff just doesn't have a lot of good athletes, but Warren Pham is pretty good."

I shrugged, "He's alright for a Hufflepuff."

"You're such a, enter creative insult here."

"Oh that's a new one."

"Don't make fun of me. My brain isn't awake right now."

I sighed, "So are gonna go on that walk, or what?"

"Run," she corrected.

"Jade, I am not going on a run right now."

"Why not?" She pouted…she surely knew how to look cute while she pouted…jerk.

"Because it's bloody mad," I said.

She rolled her blue eyes, "Says who?"

"Says me."

"Fine," she said in defeat, "We can go on a wimpy walk."

I stood first, and offered my hand to help her up. She took it, and I never wanted to let it go. Gosh, this all sounds so sappy…I hate that.

"We're walking in a circle," I stated.

"What's wrong with that?"

"People are gonna think we've gone mental."

"People already think that."

"We've passed the Great Hall five times now; can we please go somewhere else?"

"Like where?"

"I don't know. Outside?" I suggested.

"It's cold outside."

This is where I would've offered my coat, but to bad I wasn't wearing one. And she probably was right, it'd probably be chilly outside.

"Back into the nice cozy common room?"

"No." She said without a thought, "I can't sit still right now."

"Then do laps around the common room."

She smiled, as if that was the best thought ever, "That's such a great idea. Okay let's go!"

I laughed at her childishness. And chased after her when she sprinted towards the common room.

You know what; she actually did do laps around the common room. Like fifty of them.

"You're so strange," I stated as she collapsed down on the seat next to me.

"How so?"

"You just did about fifty laps around the common room. Do you consider this to be normal?"

"Maybe I do. Got a problem with that?"

"Of course not Jade. Why would I?"

"Exactly." She said proudly. "But I'm pretty whipped now. Maybe I should get some sleep."

Before I could object Lily and James came bursting through the door. Both of them had goofy smiles on their faces, and I was happy for them. Prongs had been in love with Lily for to long for them not to end up together.

"I have a feeling you didn't get much school work done," Lily said to Jade.

Jade laughed, "About that. I still have tomorrow."

"You have a game tomorrow," James stated, "and I will murder you if you're not there."

Lily slapped his arm as Jade laughed even harder, so hard that she fell backwards…onto me.

"What did you do to her?" Lily asked curiously.

"Why do people always accuse me of doing something bad? She's just tired. It's not my fault she's completely mental and wanted to laps around the common room." I answered.

Jade sat up and stood up in one fluid motion and said, "Well I am tired, so I'd best be heading off to bed." The really funny thing was that it wasn't even late yet. She had just tired herself out so much that she actually felt the need to sleep. "Lily come with me so we can talk."

"Girls and their gossip," James said as he sat down next to me, "now tell me what did you and Jade do all day? I guess she's not mad at you anymore. Are you two a couple now?"

"Wow James, you're talking about girls gossiping? What do you think you're doing right now?"

He sank back into the couch, "Not gossiping, that's for sure."

I chuckled, "Whatever, but no we aren't a couple, but you and Lily sure do look like one."

"Yeah…we are."

I nodded, "Yeah I could tell."

"And Jade is talking to you again? That's a good sign, right?"

Was it though? What did that mean? It would just make it even harder for me to hide the fact that I like her. What would happen if I got another impulse? My life was too complicated.

_**So sorry for this sucky ending. How'd you like this chapter? Please let me know by reviewing, or PMing me, or something of the sort. How'd you like the two chapters in one week? Does that make up for me not updating for like ever?**_

_**Update**__**: Got some Sirius P.O.V. in there now…just because I felt like adding it. But the Sirius P.O.V. part is kind of short. Or at least its short compared to the Jade P.O.V. part. Either way I still hope you love this chapter and this story.**_

_**Well have a wondrous day!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own my OCs.**_

_**I'm gonna warn you this chapter is unbelievably short. Sorry about that. **_

**Jade's P.O.V.**

Time passed, and suddenly it was Christmas Eve. Lily, James, Alice, and Peter had all gone home for the holidays. James would be meeting Lily's family; I wasn't there, but I can promise you Lily's sister Petunia didn't like him, but I'm sure her parents had no problem with him.

Christmas shopping was all done, but Lily and all my other friends that left to go see their families would have to wait until they came back to receive their gift.

It was early in the morning, and I began writing a letter to Lily

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you? How is James behaving? Do your parents like him? Speaking of your parents tell them I said hello and Merry Christmas! I would tell you to tell Petunia I said hi, but she doesn't like me. I really wish you and Alice were here, without you two my life has been filled with a little too much testosterone. Fun stuff right? You should've been here last night! It was too funny. Maybe I should just tell you about it when you get back…then again maybe I should just write in this letter. Yeah, I think I'll just write in this letter._

_So last night Sirius, Remus, Nathan, and I were all sitting…eating dinner and such things. When…wait for it…almost the entire Slytherin table starts laughing hysterically…and then after they're done laughing they start hiccupping…and finally they start singing Christmas carols. It took McGonagall a good amount of time to stop it…when they started laughing I was just like, "What?" but then I realized that it was this prank that Sirius pulled…I gave him the supplies for it. Well…I'm sure you didn't find it as funny as I did, but I hope you got some kind of laugh out of it._

_Anyways Merry Christmas, tell everyone I say hello! _

_Love,_

_Jade_

After giving the letter to my owl, and watching her fly off I decided it was time to get dressed. I wore casual clothes, and walked into the common room where a group of third and fourth years were chattering away. I smiled kindly at them; I was in a cheery mood which was weird considering how early I woke up.

Happily, I strode to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Once there I saw my brother sitting with that Brandon kid. I sat with them because that's just how cool I was; sitting with my eleven year old brother.

"Nathan," I sang, "dearest brother. Guess what I have for tonight?"

He looked at me with a puzzled look, "Um? I don't know."

I looked at him sternly and teased, "What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know? I've got marshmallows, dummy."

"Do you really?" He asked while looking at me hopefully.

I laughed and nodded, "I do. And I promise you this year, you're going down."

He rolled his eyes, "You wish."

His friend eyed us curiously, "What are you two talking about?"

"Every year Jade and I have a competition to see who can fit the most marshmallows in their mouth, and then say," he slowed down a bit, "she sell seashells by the sea shore, and whoever says it the clearest wins. I've won for the past three years."

"And this year you will lose."

"What's he going to lose?" I heard an annoying voice ask as a warm body sat down next to me.

I turned to see Sirius there, "It's nothing."

"Alright. So what're you getting me for Christmas?"

I rolled my eyes. He had been asking me that non-stop for the past week, and it truly was getting annoying. "You'll see tomorrow morning. Can you honestly not wait that long?"

Dramatically, he said, "No I can't wait. I might die of anticipation."

"You're such a prat."

"I know. So what're you getting Nathan?"

"Yes because I'm going to tell you when he's sitting right there. I'm not stupid."

"Okay, then what're you getting Moony?"

"That is absolutely none of your business, and I will not share that kind of information with you."

He heavily sighed, "So what kind of information kind you share with me?"

I thought for a minute, "You're a prat."

The rest of my day was pretty much arguing with Sirius over what I was getting him for Christmas. He insisted that I was getting him a scarf. I don't know why, but he just thought I was getting him a scarf…I wasn't. Then he joked that he was getting me underwear. I laughed because I knew it was a joke. That was the kind of things Sirius and I joked about. So then I joked that I was getting him condoms. And he laughed. But then I said I was just joking because they would never be used because no one would ever want to have sex with him. And then he acted as if I had really hurt him, but I knew I hadn't.

That was pretty much my day until it became night time, and Nathan and I began our competition. Remus was our impartial third party to decide who won.

We both had about ten or eleven marshmallows in our mouth. I went first, "Shhhh eells eehells y ta shhea hore."

Everyone erupted into laughter. Nathan and I tried not to laugh so we didn't choke on any marshmallows.

Then Nathan went, "See ells hesells y ha sesore."

Again everyone laughed. Remus looked at me, then at Nathan. "Sorry Jade, but I think Nathan won this one."

"Cap!" I exclaimed when trying to say crap."

Nathan laughed at me, and we both began to swallow the marshmallows slowly. Making sure we didn't choke or anything.

And that's how I spent my Christmas Eve. Fun stuff.

_**Again, I'm so so sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I promise my next chapter will be longer. Speaking of the next chapter, it's going to be Christmas. There's going to be a lot of reminiscing. And yeahh….sorry about this crappy chapter though. I wasn't originally going to write this chapter, I was just going to skip to the Christmas chapter, but then I decided to write this…and yeah.**_

_**Please review, and all that good stuff!**_

_**Have a good day!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Oh my god, has it been two years already?_**

**_Wow, that was a reallly long nap._**

**I'm so sorry for my lameness...But on a serious note, it's nearly been two years and I am so sorry. I got caught up in so much shit and my fourteen-year-old self just didn't know how to handle it. So this fic kind of got pushed to the back of my to-do list):**

**BUUUUUUT...**

**Now I am sixteen and quite a bit more mature, not necessarily a better writer, but I like to think I am. And soooo if anyone is actually still interested in this story I've got a few options for you. **

**1.) I'll rewrite AND finish this...rewrite it because I'm not happy with the quality of work my fourteen-year-old self put out**

**2.) I'll just finish it if you really don't want me to rewrite it too:/**

**3.) Start a completely new fic in which you'll get to hopefully fall in love with a different OC (for this one also tell me if you still want Sirius to be the love interest)**

**So yeah...just let me know if you give a damn about anything I put out there.**


End file.
